Harry Potter Secrets Unmasked
by TAE-MONEYMAKER
Summary: Harem/multi paring a six year old Harry Potter starts making his own choices. IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEALS I CAN USE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME AND I MAY USE THEM
1. A Odd Egg

there once was a boy named Harry,he was a very sad person because he thought no one liked him,but one day when his Aunt forced him to weed the garden he came across a egg.(can u guess what type of egg?) Harry picked up the egg and when he touched it a crack formed,He became very scared because he did not know what was egg opened up and a small silvery snake came out harry heard «hello are you my master», he looked around then said who is there? «down here said the voice». he looked down at the snake and said «master?» «yes» replied the snake, what type of snake are you? «I'm a basilisk» Harry quickly closed his eyes having read about basilisks in a mythology book, «master my gaze will not affect you because where bonded» oh please tell me how I can hear you? «you are a descendent of the Greate salazar slytherin» who is he? asked harry, -not knowing about the wizarding world-«The Greates Wizard ever» so that means I'm a wizard? Said a dazed Harry «yes and I sense you have a magic binding on your core»WHAT HOW! «I don't know but we can go to gringotts and have the goblins remove it they can also trace who did it».THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 1 GUYS SORRY. I will be having a Ask Harry session firing the whole series so feel free to ask any questions :p :) thx to toile grant for the review. 


	2. Visiting The Goblins

How do we get to gringotts? «do you have any money» yes «sssstick out your right hand over the street» Ok BANG!  
WTF «sssory forgot to mention that» «tell them to take you to diagon alley» ok 'hello my name is Stan shunpike' errrr diagon alley pls 'take is away Ern' «go to the white building» Hello can you pls help me I need a magic binding released and a inheritance test,ok follow me pls M.R Potter pls stand in this circle and don't move ok this might hurt °]¥[©™«©*~®naggdkveynaca]° AHHHHHHHHHHHH. let's see let's get your inheritance test and ability test done,if your just cut your index finger and let eight drops of blood drip into this bowl ok let's see ANIMAGUS-unlimited forms (unlocked) (was locked by A.P.B.W.D) METAMOURPAHGUS-(unlocked) (was locked by A.P.B.W.D) PARSLETOUNGE-unlimited PARSLEMAGIC-partial bind (&12 months) (so he could learn English) DARK MAGIC-Master (unlocked gained from conquest) LIGHTMAGIC-high Lord master Mage (Fully unlocked) TRANSFIGURATION-Master MAGE SIGHT-By Blood Beast Master-By Blood OTHER ABILITES- (so many that it can not be printed on paper),Ok MR Potter lets see the Heir test ok sir here we are Mr potter: RAVENCLAW-Blood SLYTHERIN-Conquest HUFFLEPUFF-Blood GRYFFINDOR-Blood LEFAY-Magic MERLIN-Blood DRACUL-Blood OLLIVANDER-Marrige BLACK-Will PENDRAGON-Magic GRINGOTT-Blood. are you Ok Lord Potter because it seems as though their are some marriage contracts involving you, Ok sir what is your name? Griphook ok Griphook who are involved in them? let's see... Daphne Greengrass,Tracy Davis,Pansy Parkinson,Nymphadora Tonks,Hanna Abott,Su Li,Padma Patil, Parvati Patil,and Ginny Weasly. This potion was found in your vaults it is to increase your power by 50 percent and there was a Complete wand makers kit in Merlins vault with 50000000 of each ingredient and wood careful when u unshrink it you will need a 1000000x1000000 room to fit it all. THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER FOLKS NEXT CHAPTER:  
-MEETING THE GIRLS- PLS REVIEW! 


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

SORRY TO SAY THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A WORK IN PROGRESS! BUT I CAN SAY THIS IT WILL BE LONGER THAN THE REST CHERRIO!  
:) :p 


	4. Meeting The Girls

Harry went to the property owned by the potter's whith the help of one of the goblins who then gave him the books about magical buildings and transport,so Harry quickly made a crude tent for the night. Early the next day Harry Begain to read the books about magical buildings he quickly finished the book in 2 hours and was trying to build his first home he prepared himself and cast HOMEUSCREATUSMAXIMUM With a temporary wand With the floor plans and designs in his head the house slowly started building itself a few hours later the house was finished and Harry wanting to make his own wand took the wand makers kit to the basement 1000000x1000000 room and said enlarge and the box/storage container was returned to full size, Harry quickly gathered Holly Ebony and Yew wood with three cores Basilisk venom,Crushed nundo fang,and a hair of a sex demon he carefully carved the shapes of the wands when he was done he was looking at two twin wands of Holly,Ebony,and Yew he carefully bored a small hole in each and slowly put the c o res in. When completely closed he waved them both and said WandusCompletus there was a flash and the wand had a shiny gloss and handles. Harry having read the book on how to transfer knowledge to his mind said KnowledgeTransferus and was knocked onconcince for a few hours while he absorbed the knowledge,when he awakened he quickly erected olccolmey shields of the highest Standards.(didint want his secrets revealed) He then he bargain training his mind and body along with his magic so he would know about how to function correctly in the wizarding world so he did not make a fool of his self. 12 months later after extensive training Harry went to meet his future all met at gringotts and discussed things,they talked about how the could get away with killing Dumbledore,After finding out that he had set Harry's parents and him up to be killed for "the greater good". after a few more years with extensive training with his wives the celebrated there eleventh birthday on December 19th Harry received his letter to Hogwarts «Master you should know that there's a 1000 year old basilisk at Hogwarts» how do you know this Harry asked his snake Emma «I have been scouting out Hogwarts Master» ok good job Emma try to befriend her (I'm gonna make the basilisk a girl you'll see why later» During the wait till September 1st Harry made his wives all two custome wands tailored to suit them,When Harry arrived at King 's cross station he heard FILLED WITH MUGGLES he saw out the corner of his eye a plump red head dressed in tattered clothes, Exuse me miss but I don't think that you should shout about muggles in a station full of them Harry whispered to her (I just decided to make her hate Harry but he's disguised) get out of my way I'm looking for Harry Potter *he's gonna make me rich she mumbled* Hate flashed in Harry's eyes, but he keept a cool facade in place well good luck with that he drawled Harry quickly made his way to his compartment to be with his wives but it seemed as though Fate hated him as Ron weasly was harassing his wives he quickly came up and said WEASLY YOU GIT GET OUT OF HERE AND LEAVE MY WIVES ALONE OR ILL KILL YOU Harry shouted Causing the whole train to rattle with his power,the seven hours it took to get to the school was spent reading and talking about how to not kill A Weasly mainly for Ginnys sake cause she was there family she said. when the arrived at the school the where meet by and led to the great hall then to there surprise -except Harry who had memories of the founders- a tattered hat started to sing loudly PLACE ME ON YOUR HEAD ILL LOOK AROUND YOUL BE PLACED BASED ON YOUR DESIRES BE IT MONEY BE IT FAME BE IT JEALOUSY BE IT YOU BEING A BIGGOT I DON'T CARE FOR I'M A THINKINGCAP Mcgonagall bargain the sorting abbot Hanna Griffindor flinch-fletchy Justin Gryffindor sallyane Sarah Ravenclaw Zabani Blaise Slytherin Malfoy Draco slytherin Davis Tracy NEW HOUSE DECLARED Merlin! Greengrass Daphne Merlin! Parkinson Pansy Merlin Granger Hermione Gryffindor Potter Harry Merlin well begain Dumbledore only to be cut off by the sorting hat who was saying miss Nymphadora Tonks is to be resorted into Merlin! Declared the hat. At that there was outrage from Dumbledore but he did not show it he thought I guess I'll just have to pay Ron more to try to befriend him ... yes that will work MHHHHMMMMHAAAAAA Harry as a master Leggimence knew what he thought but did not show but Harry thought °Have to get rid of Ron°. The Merlin House entrance was only know by the members the had proffeser sinistra as Head Of House, her wand looked old and warn Harry noticed a thin crack in it and approched her and asked when she was gonna get it fixed? she replied I haven't the money of time to get it repaired, so Harry being Harry said I can fix it in thirty minutes if you'd like? she. said yes! please so he took it into his magically enchanted chest and thirty minutes later he came out carrying it, when she grabbed it it shot off purple sparks and felt like New. WOW What'd you do Harry it feels wonderful well I replaced the wood and added a extra core and etched runes all along the wand to make it fire resistance,anti summonable,Unbreakable,and it returns to this wand holster or your had in 20 seconds or when u want incase of arrest ;) the extra core is powdered unicorn horn freely given,wow thank you Harry! How can I ever repay your? well you can start by not telling Dumbledore where the common room is or who fixed your wand,also don't say what we do here! ok said professor sinistra. I won't tell, when she left Harry thought I should check the chamber of secrets out, he went to the second floor girls bathroom and said to the sink «open» with a grinding sound a giant pipe appeared he hissed«Stairssssssss» then «lights» then he walked down the steps comeing to a door he said «Open Up» he came to a giant statue of Salazar and said Salazar slytherin greatest of the Hogwarts four speak to me the basilisk came out,looked at Harry and glowed Green «oh my Emma was right»  
eerm Hello I am the true heir of Slytherin not the dark tosser Tom Marvalo Riddle «I know Master» how do you know «I can detect the true heir Master» ok Damn I wish you where human Harry muttered,  
there was a bright flash and a beautifully girl was in front of him and no snake she said I am Emily the queen of basilisks but...but...  
you... yes I'm now human Stupid GIT, why? because I have a love bond with you, so does Emma with that said she also became a young attractive female. (bet you did not see that comeing huh?) 


End file.
